Map of Infinity (Episode)
Map of Infinity is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Aggregor has absorbed the five aliens and has become Ultimate Aggregor. Ben fights Ultimate Aggregor out of sheer anger and rage as Humongousaur, with Ben gaining the upper hand. Ben attempts to finish off Aggregor, but Gwen backs him off and Aggregor reveals that Humongosaur's attacks didn't even hurt him and fights off Ben and battles Gwen, and all the others. Ben wakes up from the fight and sees Azmuth. After a discussion, Azmuth reveals he knows where Aggregor is at, and says the entire universe will be at his mercy with his newly acquired powers and abilities. At Galvan Mark II, Azmuth brings Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max and shows them the Map of Infinity. The Map can allow anyone to travel anywhere the possessor wishes in the entire universe including to the Forge of Creation where one can become a god, so Paradox divided the Map into four pieces. Aggregor intends to collect the pieces using the powers of the five aliens and then absorb the power of the forge. Aggregor's electrical attack has attacked Max's nervous system, and he is forced to leave the battle. Ben and the others go to chase Aggregor on the planet Mykdl'dy. The planet is half fire, half ice. They arrive in the planet and look for the temple containing the Map piece. Big Chill's species are at the temple and Gwen tries to talk with them. Ben becomes Big Chill to negotiate with the Necrofriggians but when Ben Mentioned they were going to take the map peice they attack. But when Ben transformed, he lost his Plumber suit and if he would change back, he would die in the atmosphere. Ben becomes Echo Echo and then becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. They enter the temple, as the Necrofriggians leave them alone, as their leader states that without a guide, they will be unable to evade the traps that lay within the temple. Back with the group, they accidentally step in a trap and are crushed by a giant spiked hammer. They had survived, but Kevin's suit is torn, but the stone he had absorbed would allow him to survive. They continue on, and stumble on to another trap, causing Gwen and Kevin to stumble upon a type of liquid, presumably acid or methane gas. They survive again and meet a two-headed dragon. They defeat it and hurry on to the Map piece. Ben sets off another trap, causing poisonous darts to fly upon them, and they protect themselves with Gwen's pink-and-magenta glowing energy shield. They stumble upon a gate, where Kevin and Four Arms lift it as Gwen enters, but not before noticing being struck by a dart and faints. Aggregor arrives and reveals he let Ben and his friends go through the traps and takes the Map piece. Ben manages to get out of the temple and back on to the ship as Cannonbolt, but changes back and gets a sunburn on half of his face. As they thought it was over, Ben is still ready to make Aggregor pay and hopefully retrieve the remaining three Map pieces before he does. Major events * Aggregor searches the first part of the Map of Infinity. * Ben transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo for the first time. * Ben meets the Necrofriggians. Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Ultimate Echo Echo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max *Azmuth *Paradox *Necrofriggian Villains *Aggregor *Elemental Nephilims Aliens used *Humongousaur *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fourarms *Cannonbolt Quotes *Kevin: Shouldn't your name be Ultimate echo ultimate echo? *Fourarms: AGGREGOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!! * Humongousaur: You kill them. * Ultimate Aggregor: I'm absorb them, all theyrs powers mine. * Ultimate Aggregor: (laughing) This is that the best you can do? Because i ------------ (shoots a ray of electric energy in Humongousaur and after hit Humongousaur) ---------------- is Bivalvan's armor, Tennyson can't hurt me, nothing can! * Gwen: Eratigco! (creates a sphere of energy around Ultimate Aggregor, but she vanishes) * Ultimate Aggregor: Did you know Galapago's people can't hurt by mana? * Kevin: Gwen! * Max: She's ok but I can't say the same about Aggregor! (shoot lasers with his gun, and Ultimate Aggregor shoots a lightning, dropping Max) * Kevin: (attacks with arms of stone, but is easily defeated by Aggregor and thrown out) * Humongousaur: AGGREGOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!! (rushes Ultimate Aggregor but Ultimate Aggregor punches him and defeat him) *Ben: This is a plumber suit,﻿ right? I﻿ was just making sure that my butt crack wasn't showing! *Kevin: Burn!! *Gwen: Not now, Kevin. *Kevin: Oh, c'mon! That was classic! (imitates Azmuth) "Likely not ever!" Hahahahaha! *Azmuth: His eventual﻿ goal is why I am﻿ he...Let me see that! *Azmuth: Pathetic worksmanship! And an evolutionary function? Begging for trouble. *Ben: New Omnitrix? Gimme I’ll kick Aggregor’s butt! *Azmuth: No it’s not completely ready and clearly neither are you. Trivia *This is the second time Grandpa Max is majorly hurt. The first was in 'The Alliance' when Joey knocks him out and was sent to the hospital. *The darts that the trap in the temple was shooting are similar to the spikes on Argit, Porcupine and Pierce but instead of making people fall asleep, they poison people. *This is the second time someone has Ben go through all the traps first so the enemy can get the item easier, the first time was when Simian had Ben break into the moon control tower for him. *Other than it being the most important thing in the universe, Ben thinks the "Map of Infinity" makes a cool screensaver. *When Gwen is quoting "Welcome to the Twilight Zone", this is a reference to The Twilight Zone series. *When Ben first turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, he (as always) yells out his name. While finishing the proclamation, he grabs his shoulder disks. Yet, after he takes them off, we can see the right shoulder disk still there. In the next scene, it's now gone. *Both Ben and Gwen are almost killed in this episode. *Ultimate Echo Echo's voice in this episode is different than in cartoonnetwork.com. *Ben screams the name in the form AGGREGOOOOOOORRRRRR twice, once as Humongousaur and once as Fourarms. *The AGGREGOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!!! scream is a unintentional reference to Star Trek II: the Wrath Of Khan where Kirk screams out KHAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!. *This is the first time Ultimate Echo Echo appears. *It is stated in this episode that Azmuth is making another Omnitrix. *When he said "The aliens are all in me", his voice is mixed but after Humongousaur said "You killed them" his voice changed into his original voice. *This is the first time since War of the Worlds that Gwen wears her hair down. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Map of Infinity story arc